365 Days A Year
by amazinglyme424
Summary: Sirius Black left his daughter behind when he went to Azkaban. 12 years later his daughter Audie discovers her mother's diary that unveils not only her parent's story but hers as well. She isn't like the other witches and it takes someone special to convince her she isn't evil. According to him, she was the only one who was strong enough to fight a war. Fred W. x OC
1. Introduction

A/N:! Hey I made some changes to the story. it is officially being re-written. I thought things were rushing to fast and I lost the plot point. So please reread the story and let me know if you think it is any better. The main change is that Audie is going to be a year younger than Fred. So the first how many chapters will focus on their friendship. I hope all of you will still read this story.

Prologue

Sirius smiled down at his two and a half year old daughter as they walked up the walkway to James and Lily's cottage. The little girl chatted away happily, skipping every now and then in her pink puffy tutu and blue rainbow shirt with black leggings and butterfly wings. Lily opened up the door to greet them, giving the little girl a big hug as she picked her up and set her on her hip. She led them into the house and to the sitting room where James laid on the floor playing with one year old Harry. "Uncle James!" The little girl squealed running towards him and flopping on top of his back. James grabbed her and sat up swinging her around and started to tickle her, causing everyone in the room including Harry to laugh along with her infectious giggle.

"James, Lily, thank you for agreeing to watch Auddie while I get things together." Sirius took in a gulp of air trying to get the image of his wife's lifeless body and his three month old son laying next to her still and cold. Poor Audie had been with him that day two days ago and he tried to keep things normal as possible for her as he tried to make arrangements for his wife's and son's funeral.

"Sirius, it is no problem. We just want to help you." James told his friend, clapping him on the shoulder. "Are you okay mate?" Sirius nodded his head and stepping towards the little girl who was talking to Harry. She noticed her dad was watching her and turned her head to face him and smiled brightly at him.

"Daddy, what is it?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and scrunching her eyebrows together in concentration.

"Sweetie, Daddy is going to leave and will come and get you in the morning." Sirius whispered to his daughter as she flung herself into his open arms.

"No twicker tweating?" She whined, pulling away and sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Next year we will go. Daddy's going to go now. Can you be a good girl for aunt Lily and uncle James?" She nodded and gave him one last hug before he stood up straight. "Thanks again." He told his friends before leaving.

Lily laughed as she realised what her niece was wearing. "Audie, did your daddy dress you today?" She mused as James snorted.

"I'm a butterfly aunt Lily!" Audie giggled, flapping her arms up and down, running around and pretending to fly. Harry clapped his hands and cheered her on.

James picked the little girl up and flopped her onto the couch. "I think it's time for you to calm down and get ready for bed." He told the little girl, trying to keep a straight face but the little girls smile was infectious and he ended up smiling back. She was the girl version of Sirius with his gray eyes and curly locks though instead of black hair it was a reddish brown like her mothers. James knew that once she was a teenager Sirius would have a handful trying to keep the boys away from her and he himself would gladly help his friend.

"No bedtime yet!" She replied, shaking her head.

Lily disappeared to put Harry into his pajamas and James took that as his cue to entertain his goddaughter. The little girl smiled up mischievously at him and he couldn't help but return her smile. "Audie, should we play a trick on Auntie Lily and baby Harry?"

"Yes!" The little girl shouted, throwing her arms in the air and wiggling around in excitement.

"You two better be behaving down there or I will put you two into a timeout." Lily yelled, knowing those two were always up to something. She couldn't help but feel a little excited when Harry would finally be old enough to help his father and non-biological cousin.

The two shared a look and giggled. James scooped her up and sat her on his lap as they sat on the couch. "Would you like to hear a story instead?"

"Yes, one about mommy and daddy!"

"Auntie Lily usually tells you those stories." He gave his niece a pleading look but the little girl pouted and batted her little eye lashes. "Fine, but don't tell your father. He'll think fatherhood is making me soft." The girl giggled as Lily made her way downstairs and sat down next to them. "Once upon a time a handsome young man and beautiful young woman fell in love-."

"Both of them were extremely rich and had powerful families. The woman was kind and caring while the man was daring and ignorant. It was a surprise to everyone when they fell in love at the mere age of-"

"Sixteen," Audie interrupted, a smile displayed on her face.

"I thought I was the one who was telling the story!" James whined, giving his wife a puppy dog face.

"You always seem to over exaggerate," Lily teased.

Suddenly, a light flashed through the window and the door knob started to jiggle. Lily hugged Harry tighter to her chest and stood up. James yelled at her to go up stairs and try to get away with the children. She reluctantly listened to him and took Audies hand before bring both children upstairs and into Harry's room. She slammed the door shut and locked it, hopping James could give them enough time and still live. Lily quickly placed Harry into his crib and urged Audie to hide underneath the crib. The little girl refused and clung onto her leg. The door blew open and the hideous Voldemort stood in front of them.

"Move aside and I will not kill you." He hissed.

"Please take me and leave the children." She begged, pulling Audie behind her.

"I dont want you, I want the boy!"

"Please leave them!" She cried, trying to block both children from his view.

"You are being a stupid women, move aside and you will leave."

"Auntie," Audie cried, peaking out from behind the woman. "Who are you?"

Voldemorts eyes lit up. "The Black child is here as well. The Black's and Scotch's would be forever in debt to me if I brought them the dead body of their granddaughter. I'm sure you've heard the rumors of her becoming a powerful Witch, one almost as great as your son. A prophecy of her own. Step aside and you will be allowed to live."

Lily looked at the children and quickly pushed audie underneath the crib and stared at the man. "Please, take me and leave the children. Please, they are just little kids."

"I hate to do this," he smiled coyly and raised his wand before muttering the killing curse. A flash of light spread through the room before Lilly dropped to the floor. He turned toward the children and held his wand at them, hopefully he could get rid of them at one shot. "Avada Kedavra!" Green light swirled around the room and a the spell counter-reacted. Voldemort disappeared and the children were left in the room. Harry had a red scar shaped as a lightning bolt on his forehead and audie now wore one on the back of her neck. Both children were marked.

Sirius ran into the house ten minutes later. James dead body made his eyes tear up and the thought of his daughter joining his wife and son made his chest ache. The crying from Harry's room gave him hope and he felt instant relief at the sight of Audie and Harry. They were okay but Lily wasn't. Infact the house now had a huge hole and was a mess. He wrapped one arm around Audie and held Harry in the other one.

"Sirius?" Remus ran towards the room and gave his crying friend a knowing look. Rumors spread that the war was over but the price the pair paid felt like the war inside themselves would never end.

"They were betrayed Remus," He shouted over his daughters head.

"Sirius, who would have done it? You were their secret keeper. Who else would have known where they were?" Remus asked, slightly nervous at his friends antics he was known for.

"It wasn't me if thats what you're referring to." He snapped.

"Sirius-"

"Sirius, Remus, I have orders from professor Dumbledore to take the children." Hagrid interrupted Remus.

"I understand why he would need Harry but why does he need Audie?" Remus asked as Sirius held both children tighter in his arms.

"He says they need to be removed to safety before any Death Eaters come looking for revenge." Hagrid shifted and gave Sirius a look that the man couldn't read. "Please understand it's for their safety. People knew there was going to be a chosen one but no one knew of the other prophecy. Audie needs to be hidden until she's old enough to understand just how powerful she is. Dumbledore said he'd like to meet with you in a few hours and you can be re-acquainted with her there."

"Take my motor bike and keep them safe." Sirius said, opening his arms and handing them over to the gamekeeper. No one understood that was the last time Sirius would see his daughter for the next twelve years.

~three hours later~

Remus walked into Dumbledore's office, relaxing at the sight of a sleeping Audie laying on the couch in the office before he took a seat in front of the desk where Dumbledore sat. "Where's Harry?" Remus asked, worried about the little orphaned boy.

"He is with Lily's sister." Remus became furious but Dumbledore spoke up before he could say anything. "He is safe there. He is away from the wizarding world where he can grow up as a normal boy until he returns to Hogwarts. The decision is final. Now about Audie..."

"I will take her," Remus told him not giving it a single moment of thought. "I know Sirius, he didn't do this and after his trial he will be set free and get to raise his daughter."

" Sirius isn't getting a trial. He has betrayed Lily and James trust, killed thirteen muggles and murdered Peter Pettigrew." Remus shook his head at the professor.

"I can't believe it." He whispered in shock. "What's going to happen to Audie?"

"She will stay with you for the night and tomorrow we will meet at the ministry. Sirius is to go to Azkaban in the morning. He has been allowed to say goodbye to his daughter." Dumbledore stood up and walked around the desk and towards Remus to stand up. "After she sees him, Emma's brother will come get her and she will stay with him and his wife."

"The Scotch's are death eaters! She can't stay with them!" Remus roared, appalled that Dumbledore would suggest such a thing."Emma had been disowned from her family and thrown out to defend for herself at age fifteen and labeled a blood traitor! Sirius would go even more madder than he already has if he were to learn she'd be raised by them! She isn't safe, she's powerful and they'll use her for it!"

"Sirius has betrayed us and Emma is dead. Audie is the heir of two highly regarded pure blood families. The prophecy isn't being regarded when it comes to her placement. The Scotch's have made a deal with the Ministry and there's nothing I can do to stop the child from being placed with them. Her godparents are no longer alive and they won't let her stay with you because even if I trust you, they won't let her stay with someone with your condition." Dumbledore gave the man a knowing look. "This will only last for a few months. There are several people fighting against her placement and want her to be kept in safety. I'm already working on setting up a trial but you will have to gain a representative and proof that you're able to take care of her."

"I will try my hardest." Remus whispered, giving the girl a sympathetic look before picking her up and apparated out of the room.

XXX

The Minister of Magic looked around the courtroom and sighed at the final decision he would have to announce. Remus rubbed his hands against his dress robes and looked over at the Scotch's nanny who was trying to get a squirming Audie to settle down. Harriet Scotch sent the little girl a glare before giving Remus a smug look. Dumbledore seemed confident but Remus wasn't so sure. The whole room was full of people ready to know what would happen to the the child with a huge inheritance. Some hoped she'd be put into foster care and they'd have a chance to adopt her and the large fortune that followed.

"Will Remus Lupin, Harriet and Elliot Scotch please rise." The three and their representatives stood up. Dumbledore stood alongside Remus.

"It has come to our attention that Audie needs to be protected and surrounded by those who care for her. Remus Lupin is the best option for a loving home but he also has a condition that could prove detrimental to the child." Remus suddenly came to the conclusion that he had lost. The Minister of Magic noticed this and smiled at the young man. "There are ways to help prevent accidents and those will be immediately put into action once the child is put into the care of Remus Lupin." There was commotion amongst the room. "Order, I call order." The Scotch's were ready to protest but he shot them down. "Remus Lupin has full custody of Audie black. During a full moon the Scotch's have gained visitation rights to have the child for three days while Remus deals with his special condition."

"Thank God, I have her for most of the time," Remus breathed.

"You have to remember to be civil with them on Audie's behalf," Dumbledore chided, smiling himself. The little girl squealed with joy as the Nanny let go of her and she ran towards her uncle. "You are very lucky that so many professors spoke on your behalf."

Remus looked over at him and nodded. "Thankyou."


	2. Going To Hogwarts

Going to Hogwarts

Remus waited anxiously for Audie's letter to arrive by owl post one brisk morning in December. She was packing her things for her stay with her aunt and uncle as he made her a special birthday breakfast. It was her eleventh birthday and the day her Hogwarts letter would finally arrive. Usually the acceptance letter would come to those who didn't have a summer birthday on their birthday but wouldn't receive their supply list until the summer. He heard her running down the stairs and quickly placed a stack of pancakes on a plate before setting it on the table. She skidded to a halt in front of the table. Her hair was pulled back into pigtails and she wore her best dress. She reminded him of Sirius at the moment as her large smile spread across her face and mischief twinkled in her eyes. It made his heart fill with guilt as he remembered she didn't know who her father really was. All he had told her was that her father wasn't able to be around because he had very big business to attend to. Eventually, he would have to tell her the truth.

"Good morning, do you know what day it is Uncle Remus?"

She looked at him with excitement and could barely contain herself. It was the day she had been waiting for most of her life. This time next year she would be at Hogwarts and she couldn't wait. Remus was just as excited for her as she was.

"I'm guessing it's your eleventh birthday," he answered. He slipped some pancakes onto his plate and sat next to her at the table.

"Did my letter come yet?"

"I'm sure it'll arrive any minute."

"I hope so, I don't want to be a squib."

"I highly doubt that's possible," Remus told her, his smile reaching his eyes. She showed signs of magic at age three and could do wandless magic perfectly. He caught her several times using magic to get books from the highest shelf or playing pranks on him. It was evident that she was already a brilliant witch. There was no way she could be a squib.

She nodded and stuffed her mouth with a forkful of pancakes.

Remus heard a knocking sound on the front door and went to answer it. He was surprised to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway holding a large envelope and wearing a kind smile. "Remus, how are you this morning? May I come in? I have a letter for Audie that I'm sure she has been waiting for." Remus stepped to the side and let the kind old man in. He followed Dumbledore to the kitchen and laughed at Audie's excitement at as Dumbledore handed her the letter.

"Do you do this for all of the students?" She asked, her smile widening as she started to open the letter.

"Only for the most talented young witches and wizards," he answered.

Audie read the letter and quickly handed it over to Remus who already knew what the letter would say but read it anyways.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Ms. Black,**

**I'm very pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of school supplies and classes. Ms. Black we would like you to overlook these with your gaurdian and then send in the selected time you would like for a placement examination. It has come to our knowledge that you are advanced in magic and may need to be moved up in certain classes and require extra training. The next term starts September first. Due to special circumstances we await your owl no later than March 3rd.**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Remus looked at Dumbledore in surprise and looked at the second page. This wasn't the same Hogwarts letter most young witches and wizards received. The whole thing was directed towards Audie and not the First Years.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

**Hogwarts Uniform**

**First Year Students Will Require**

**1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**Course Books**

**You must have the following copies:**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch**

**Rest of the course books you need will be determined later.**

**Other Equipment:**

**wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set**

**glass or crystal phials**

**telescope set**

**brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Remus looked at Dumbledore who was chatting away with Audie who bombarded him with questions. He didn't want to interrupt the two but he was extremely confused. "Professor, can you please explain to me what is happening. Why does she need to be examined?"

Dumbledore smiled and asked for the girl to let the two adults talk.

"What is it that concerns you?"

"I'm pleased that Audie is recognized for her brilliance but it's very rare for a first year to be considered for more advanced classes. There is more to this than you are letting on. I would like to know as I am her guardian." Remus gave him a worried glance and checked to make sure Audie wasn't eavesdropping.

"Remus, I think it is time that we talked about the prophecy concerning the child." He waved for Remus to take a seat and took a seat himself. "Sirius and Emma had been informed right before Audie had been born that she would be very unique compared to other children. This was before the prophecy concerning Harry had been told and I had advised them to go into hiding and appoint a secret keeper. They were warned to not talk about the prophecy and to tell those who were concerned that they were going into hiding because they were worried about the war that was happening. Only James and Lily were told because they had been assigned as the Secret Keepers at the time. Later on Emma had trusted her brother to keep the secret."

"You're implying that Emma was stupid enough to trust her Death Eater of a brother to protect her family," Remus replied skeptically.

"Remus," Dumbledore started, "Elliot successfully convinced several of us that he had turned against Voldemort and would become a spy for us. It lasted for a good year or so." There was a silence as Remus processed the information. "Audie is an exceptional child and for a very good reason. Twelve years ago three Wizards became very aware of the reign Voldemort had on the wizarding world and wanted to put a stop to it. They sacrificed their magic and made a pact to die in order for a life to come to form that possessed a magic that could rifle that of Voldemort himself. They didn't know about the chosen one and had acted on pure fear of what the future would hold if the Dark Lord was not stopped. This child would have to be conceived out of pure love and needing. The parents had to be powerful themselves and known as traitors to their pureblood families. It was important the child wasn't born to death eaters.

"Sirius and Emma had been chosen by the fates to create this child. They had no idea how powerful their child was until I had informed them of the prophecy. I could feel the unborn child's magic and knew that she had been chosen. There are very few who have been known to possess wandless magic, the kind that could produce powerful spells without needing their wand. Audie has been assigned the duty of protecting not only the wizarding world but helping Harry fulfill his destiny."

Remus felt chills run down his spine, "I'm assuming that You Know Who will be returning in the near future."

Dumbledore sent the man a sympathetic look.

"There's more to both of their prophecies that you're not telling me." Remus concluded.

"It's for the best that you don't know."

"I want Audie to be examined as soon as possible."

"Christmas break would be the best as most student's will not be present at the moment." Dumbledore stood up and made his way to the door. "Tell Audie I say goodbye and please don't mention any of this to her grandmother, aunt and uncle. They don't need to know anymore than they do."

"I will keep it to myself."

XXX

Audie looked down at the parchment in front of her and scrunched her eyebrows together as she concentrated. Several Professors were observing her taking the examination. She was being tested on every subject and even asked to perform year one spells using wandless magic. They were all impressed and very surprised at the young girls intelligence. Remus stood outside of the classroom with Elliot and Harriet Scotch. Luckily, her grandmother had an appointment herself so she wasn't with them. He could only handle so much of the Scotch's and didn't understand why they had insisted on being present.

"I wish they would just end it already. There is no way she could be moved up a year. I was just as talented as her at her age and had never been considered to be moved up." Elliot huffed, crossing his arms and pacing up and down the hall.

"I'm sure they will come to their senses soon enough."

Remus rolled his eyes at the couples obvious ignorance at how brilliant their niece was.

"She is hardly worthy of the Scotch Estate. I don't understand why your mother insists on leaving it all in her name. We deserve it more than her. We have two brilliant sons who are in the top of their year and in Slytherin." Harriet whined, her beady eyes glaring at Remus who rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why Emma's mother had wiped her beloved son's name clear from her will. "The girl will most likely be placed in Hufflepuff."

"As long as it isn't Gryffindor."

"I think any of the four houses is worthy of Miss Black's talents," Dumbledore concluded as he stepped out from the classroom.

"How did it go?" Remus questioned, worried about how Audie had done. She was never one for sitting still for very long.

"Audie made it very clear that she wanted to be at Hogwarts for seven years and not be placed at the third year level she should be in. We came to the agreement that she will be placed into Second Year Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She want's to take rest of her cases with the First Years. I have to give her credit for being extremely modest." Dumbledore shared a smile with Remus as the Scotch's huffed in annoyance. "You three should be very proud of her."

"Yes, very proud," Harriet mumbled before her and her husband left.

"I'm guessing she will have training on wandless magic as well?" Remus assumed.

"Ofcourse."

XXX

Rea Scotch looked her granddaughter over before nodding at the girl in approval. Audie smoothed her dress out and followed the graying woman into the sitting room where the others waited. Her aunt had her face upside down in a scowl and pulled her sons closer to her. Audie tried smiling at her cousins but they only grimaced in response. Eli was three years older than her and was in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Edwin was only a year above her and would be in two of her classes that coming school year. Both of them had stopped talking to her when they learned she had been placed into classes that were a year above her, not to mention special training with other teachers. They absolutely despised her for gaining even more attention.

"Audie, did Remus give you money for your supplies?"

Audie widened her eyes and shook her head in response to her aunts question. She hadn't even thought of asking for money. There was a chance that they couldn't afford it and she'd end up the kid who wasn't prepared for school. She felt her heart quicken and panic grow in the pit of her stomach. "I didn't bring any with me."

"Then it's pointless for you to come with."

Her aunt's expression hardened and she felt tears prick at her eyes. Her grandmother placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her daughter-in-law a cold glare. Rea Scotch held a deep grudge against her son's wife and took any chance she had to show who was in charge. "Audie, you don't have to worry. You have money at Gringotts. You have the Black vault and the Scotch Vault. We will stop at Gringotts before we get your supplies. I already informed Remus I had it taken care of."

Audie could feel the instant relief overcome her.

"You're surely not going to take money from our vault," Harriet drawled.

"As I seem to remember my Husband left the estate to me including our account at Gringotts. I have kindly let you and my son stay with me but I'm sure that my son has a separate account where his savings and monthly income is stored. I'm sure my son makes more than enough for your family to live off of. If you want to take money from the family account then you're going to have to respect that my granddaughter is allowed to too." Rea's words knocked the scowl off of Harriet's face and replaced it with a look of worry.

They made their way to Diagon Alley and Audie twitched in excitement as her grandmother led her to Gringotts. It was something she had never done before and the Goblins had gained her full attention. Edwin and Eli made fun of her the whole time but she barely paid them any mind. The whole day had become one she would remember. Her grandmother looked proud when they walked in Ollivanders and the kind man looked at the child in awe. Audie smiled at him and waved hello.

They went through several wands until Olivander rushed into the back of the room and pulled out a very old box. Her grandmother smiled as he placed the box in front of Audie and let her take the wand out. He instructed her to give it a wave and she raised it in the air and did so. The lights gave out and the room went dark. The line of customers behind them grew worried but Ollivander shushed them when he saw the child's wand let out sparks of silver that grew into a big ball of light. The ball of light floated towards the middle of the room and exploded into an array of colors. It was much like a firework show and the lights came back on as soon as the last spark disappeared.

"This is very curious indeed," he mused, sending the girl a kind smile.

"Why is it curious?" Audie thought what she just did was amazing but she had done something very similar before without a wand and wasn't suprised.

"This wand is very unique from the others. Most wands are binded from two materials but this wand was made of four. It's made of Ebony, Maple, Phoenix Feather and Unicorn hair. It's 10 inches and the very wand your mother had." He reached for the wand to wrap it up but the girl held it close to her. "I assure you that you will get it back."

"Did it really belong to my mother?" Audie asked, her eyes filled with hope and excitement. Rea could feel herself becoming emotional and had to remind herself that Scotch's didn't show emotion in public.

"Yes, the very witch that had your mothers wand passed away and it was returned to me. This wand has been waiting for you since your mother passed away. A wand is faithful to it's owner and with this wand you will do great things." Ollivander took the wand and wrapped it up before handing it back to the girl. Rea gave him the money and thanked him before they left the store.

"Grandmother, can you believe it? I have the very wand my mum had used! I can't wait to tell Remus." The girl was still shaking with joy and Rea tried to act joyful as well but she felt guilt swallow her whole. She had made several mistakes when it came to her daughter and wanted to make it right with her granddaughter.

"Grandmother, I grew four inches taller. I'm almost taller than mother, now." Eidwin called out as they met the other three Scotch's in front of Madame Malkin's shop. Audie had already been fitted and thanked her aunt for holding onto them while they had been at Ollivanders. She smiled a tight smile but pretended that she wasn't annoyed at the girl's presence.

"I need to get a new Clean Sweep for the coming season. Audie do you want to come with?" Eli asked, ignoring the look his mother was giving him.

"Sure," Audie agreed. She was surprised that he had asked, given that he had spent the past few months pretending she was nothing but the scum beneath his shoe. He nodded for her to follow and started of in the direction of the quidditch shop. She handed her things to her grandmother before following him. Eli made sure to grab a hold of her hand so he wouldn't lose her in the crowd and led her into the shop.

"I suppose you will want to check out a broom for yourself. You might not be able to have one this year but next year you'll for sure be getting one." He led her towards the shop of the window where the newest brooms were being shown off. "I heard the Nimbus Two Thousand is coming out next year. I'm sure once you're in Slytherin mum and dad will open up to you and get it for your birthday or christmas."

Audie looked at him in wonder, "Why are you being nice to me?"

Eli smiled at her, "You're family and even if my parents say you're a pest, I know that you need us with your mother gone and your dad in Azkaban." He suddenly realized what he said and his eyes grew big. "Audie, please forget what I just said."

"Why would my dad be in Azkaban?" Her eyes started to water and her lip shaked. She had been told that he was away on business. If he was in Azkaban then Remus had lied to her. She felt so small and wanted to hide.

"Audie, it doesn't matter. He's not around, that's all I meant by it." He tried to soothe her but she kept backing away from him. "Audie, please don't tell anyone I told you. You're not suppose to know."

Audie ignored him and took off into the crowd. She round corners and ran in the opposite direction she knew her grandmother and aunt would be. Tears poured down her face and she felt the urge to scream for Remus. She hated her family and she hated Eli for telling her. He had to be lying. There was no way her father could be a criminal.

She collided with another person and was thrown back. She quickly pushed herself up and was ready to take off when the person grabbed onto her arm to stop her from leaving. Slowly, she looked up and met eyes with a red headed boy who seemed to be only a little bit older than her. He noticed her tear stained cheeks and called for his brother. She tried to jerk away but he kept a tight grip on her arm. She stared at him as he started to drag her towards his family. She didn't know why she wasn't struggling to get away but she came to the clusion that it wouldn't matter either way.

"Fred Weasley or is it George...Whichever twin you are, explain to me why you're dragging a poor girl over here." Molly scowled at her son before looking at the girl. Her face softened when she noticed the tears tried on the child's cheeks and the gray eyes that seemed to be so familiar. The little girl reminded her of a younger girl she had once befriended at Hogwarts. That friend had been lost in the war but this girl almost had her convinced she was seeing her friend again.

"Mum, she ran into me and I noticed that she had been crying. I thought she might be lost and decided that we should help her." He answered, giving his mum a sweet smile.

"We don't drag people even if we want to help them," Molly scolded.

"Mum, ease up, he could of just left her there."

Molly looked at her other son and sighed. The twins drained most of her energy and she was glad that she was able to leave Ron and Ginny home. Percy decided to grab everyone's books while he left his mother to take care of the twins and the girl. "Sweetie, what's your name?" Molly asked, smiling down at the girl. She had a guess who the girl was.

"Audie, my name's Audie Black," she sniffled. Audie hated acting like a little girl, especially in front of others. She straightened her shoulders and tried to look less helpless. Her reddish brown curls ran past her shoulder and she was shorter in height. She had chubby cheeks adorned with freckles and delicate features. It was already clear that she was going to become a beautiful young women one day.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you. I'm Molly Weasley and I'm glad to help you if you need it." Audie relaxed a bit and shook the hand Molly had stretched out towards her. "Is your family around?" Molly asked, remembering that the child didn't have parents who were around; whether they were dead or in prison.

"I was with my grandmother, aunt and cousins but I ran away from Eli. He had upset me and I didn't feel like dealing with him." Molly blinked at the girls honesty. "I highly doubt they are worried and won't start looking for me until it dawns on them that Uncle Remus is coming to get me at Five."

"I'm sure they are extremely worried," Molly assured the girl.

"My grandmother might be," Audie answered.

"That's what I always say, look on the bright side." Fred swung his arm across Audies shoulders and sent her a grin. The girl rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm away.

"I always say that it's impolite to touch strangers."

"I don't consider us strangers. You just told me your name and I'm telling you now that my name is Fred. That makes us friends not strangers." He replied, sending her a huge smile that she tried to return but it was much smaller. It still made him smile bigger at her.

"How do I know that you're not your twin brother?"

"Oh trust me, he is not me. I'm George by the way."

"Well, no matter which one is which, we are still strangers."

Molly smiled at the girls witt and laughed at the bewildered looks her twin boys were wearing. Audie noticed Molly watching them and turned her attention towards the women. She reminded Molly of a younger Emma and a cocky Sirius Black. She had the perfect mix of her parent's traits and gave both of her sons a run for their money.

"Audrey Lillian Amelia Black, you will come over here this instant!"

"Who is Audrey?" The twins asked, their faces twisted in confusion.

"It's my full name," she mumbled. "It was nice meeting you Molly. See you two at school." She shuffled away from them and made her way towards her aunt.

"What were you thinking running away from Eli like that! I don't care what your excuse is, you need to start behaving more like a eleven year old and less like a child." Harriet's voice was cold and she glared as the Weasley's started leaving the scene. "I suggest that you don't hang around the Weasleys when you start Hogwarts. You're enough of a disgrace to the family as it is."

Audie nodded and followed her back to the others.

XXX

Remus set two plates of eggs and bacon on the table while he waited for Audie to come down the stairs. It was september first and they would be heading to King's Cross after they finished their late breakfast. He was hoping she would finally talk to him about what had happened during her trip to Diagon Alley a month ago. When he had picked her up later that afternoon she had been fairly upset and had been giving him the silent treatment. He knew he should have told her before something like this happened. He could hear her dragging her large trunk down the stairs and her owl hooting in it's cage. She set her things in the hallway before entering the small kitchen.

"Good morning, are you excited to go to Hogwarts?"

Audie nodded but didn't acknowledge him. She sat down and used her fork to play with food on her plate. Remus sighed and set down his fork and clapped his arms together. She looked up at him and took a sip of her tea. He sighed and gave her an exasperated look. "Audie, please say something. We still haven't talked about what happened."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Audie hummed.

"Audie, you're father is Sirius Black. He isn't away on business. He's in Azkaban because he committed a crime at the time the war ended. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but you need to understand it was in your best interest." Remus told her, trying to make things better. "I've been taking care of you for nine years and love you like your my own daughter. I wanted to protect you from the truth."

"What about my scar?" She asked, her hand instantly rubbing the back of her neck. "I know it's not from falling off a tree. It resembles that boy's scar in the stories. The ones about Harry Potter and You Know Who. There was girl who survived but they never said who. Remus, who was the girl. If she was who I think she is, why was she there? I think it's time for you to start telling me the real story about my parents and their good friends the Potters."

Remus shouldn't of been surprised but he was. He never mentioned James or Lily those few times he talked about her parents, let alone all of them being friends. "I think you're going to be the top in your year. Perhaps, one of the brightest witches Hogwarts ever had," he said, trying to avoid the answers she wanted.

"I want to know the truth," she demanded.

"The truth is, I can't tell you everything. You're too young to understand."

"We both know I have the capability to understand!" Audie snapped, pushing her plate away from her and firmly crossing her arms.

"I don't think you do," he answered, "You have been acting very childish lately. Giving me the silent treatment for a whole month and running away from your cousin. You don't realize how lucky you were to run into the Weasley's. There are people out there who aren't as kind."

"I highly doubt dragging someone to their mum is considered kind," she snapped. She wanted to know what he was hidding and was sick of being treated like a child.

"Audie, I understand you're upset but we need to leave if you don't want to miss the train."

With that said Remus stood up and walked out of the room to grab his coat as it was a bit chilly that morning. Audie huffed and followed his lead. She wished him a quick good bye once they were on platform 9 ¾ and didn't say much else. Her trunk dragged behind her as she tried to find an empty compartment she could have all to herself. She kept checking apartments and wished the strangers occupying them a good morning. There was a loud commotion in the apartment in front of her before a head full of read hair poked his head out and beamed at her. "Hey Fred, I found Audie!" George called to his brother. Another head full of red hair popped out from inside the compartment and beamed at her as well.

"You should come sit with us! We have plenty room!" Audie stared at the twin who spoke and tried to remember which was which. They sure looked awfully similar.

"I think I would prefer to sit by myself," she answered, giving them a meek smile.

"You might find one empty now but eventually someone will have to sit with you," the other one said. She shook her head and tried to walk past them but one took her trunk from her and the other grabbed her Owl's cage.

She hesitantly followed them into the compartment to see there was only one other boy in the compartment. He was a dark skinned boy who looked like he was in the twins year. He sent her an apologetic smile while the boys placed her things in the compartments above them. She waved hello and took a seat. George and Fred sat on either side of her and introduced her to Lee Jordan, the dark skinned boy and their best friend.

"Did they kidnap you too when you started Hogwarts?" She asked him, looking at the two boys on either side of her worriedly.

"No, I found them actually," he answered, "They are harmless, really."

She realised that he could sense her worry and smiled at his attempt to calm her down. "I suppose I should learn which one is which," she mused looking at the two skeptically.

"It's very easy to remember," Fred started.

"You just have to remember that I'm Gred…"

"And I'm Forge…"

"Though in all honesty I am the better looking one…."

"And I'm the one all the girls actually go for…."

"Which girls are you talking about?"

"The ones that you haven't met." Fred answered while he shrugged his shoulders like it was obvious.

"Don't worry about telling them apart, hardly anyone is able to," Lee assured her.

"Okay…."She eyed the three before sighing, "Which house are all of you in?"

"Gryffindor obviously," Fred replied, motioning that all three were in the same house.

"I think my mother was in that house," she told them. "Though any house that wasn't Slytherin would have upset my grandparents."

"I bet you're grandparents are going to be upset when they realise you're not placed into Slytherin either." Lee tsked and shook his head.

"What makes you think I won't be in Slytherin?"

"You act too much like a Ravenclaw to be in Slytherin," Fred told her.

"You have that know it all attitude," George added.

"I do not!" Audie argued, glaring at them.

"It's okay, Ravenclaws aren't nearly as bad a Slytherins."

XXX

"Audrey Black!" Mcgonagall called off from the list she held in her hands.

Audie slowly walked up to the stool and tried to ignore the whispers that surrounded the Great Hall. Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at her as she sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and the Great Hall quietened. _I haven't had a Black in a while….hmm so much like your mother and father._

"Please place me in Slytherin," She whispered.

_You want to be in Slytherin? _The hat asked in shock. _Most students ask to not be placed in Slytherin. I usually listen to students but you wouldn't fit there. _Audie groaned in annoyance. _You're highly intelligent, should have been placed three years ahead of first years. You're brave though and will do incredible things, it better be, _"Gryffindor!"

Audie could feel her cousins staring in shock while the whole house of Gryffindor applauded. She shouldn't of been very surprised, it was were she belonged.

**A/N: This chapter is extremely long and I was thinking of breaking it in half but decided all of you deserve longer chapters this time around. Please let me know if there are any mistake and thanks so much to those who have already reviewed and followed!**


End file.
